


Kiss kiss, bang bang

by Lelaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Liam Dunbar, Rimming, Smut, Theo Raeken Deserves Nice Things, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelaaa/pseuds/Lelaaa
Summary: Theo Raeken deserves nice things and Liam is more than willing to give them to him. Cue their first time.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Kiss kiss, bang bang

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small, soft Thiam smutty fic. Theo is an absolute softy and I love him dearly. Enjoy!

“You know how long I’ve been wanting to do this?” Liam asked as he was planting soft kisses down Theo’s jaw. “How long I’ve been wanting you?”

Liam’s words only received moans as a response. It took every single atom in his body to continue just kissing the beautiful man underneath him and not flip him and fuck his brains out. No, Theo deserved this treatment and Liam couldn’t say he was reluctant to give it to him. After so many months of just watching the chimera and wishing he could touch him, feel him, kiss him, he finally had him in his arms. Liam wasn’t planning on letting him go any time soon.

He stopped nibbling his jaw and moved onto his neck and behind his ear. Liam could spend an eternity just smelling him. There was something special in Theo’s scent and it drove Liam crazy. Theo smelled like pinewood, smoke, and lemon but no combination of those three things ever smelled just like him. They never got even close.

Biting slightly harder on a softer part of Theo’s neck made Theo moan louder and Liam paid extra attention to that spot, nibbling, sucking, blowing on it. The chimera started to writhe in his arms and Liam knew he hit a jackpot.

“Here. This is the spot where your scent is the strongest. Honestly, Theo, your scent drives me insane.” He pushed his nose further into the man’s neck and sniffed.

“You’re perfect.”

“Liam.”

“You are. Absolutely perfect.” Liam said in a tone that Theo instantly recognized. It was his ‘don’t try to argue with me’ tone, that Liam used on him every time he was being slightly difficult.

Sliding down Theo’s body, Liam peppered his naked chest with kisses. Reaching his nipple, he swirled his tongue on it, wetting it, and blew on it to see it harden. He then did the same thing on the other nipple. Continuing his trail of kisses, he reached Theo’s belly. Theo’s been working out harder than ever, as a way to release some stress and anger and his body showed that. Liam loved the way Theo looked, healthy, and strong. He always remembered how small Theo looked when he found him sleeping in his car, almost starved to death and sleep-deprived. It took him a while to fill up and it made Liam the happiest when he finally did.

A small pool of pre-come had created above Theo’s bellybutton and Liam couldn’t wait to taste him. If he tasted the same he smelled, Liam was sure that would be the last drop. He could almost sense his sanity saying goodbye to him. The only thing guiding him now was Theo.

Dipping just the tip of his tongue in the small pool, his mouth was attacked by the taste. Theo tasted sweetly bitter and a little bit salty.

“Beautiful. You’re beautiful.”

“Liam” Theo moaned as Liam continued to kiss his belly, purposely avoiding the thing that needed his attention the most. Jerking his hips, he sought for some friction, anything to relieve some pressure, but to no avail. Liam’s grip on his hips strengthened and his mouth continued its attack on the rest of Theo’s belly and bellow.

“Behave. I’m not even half done.”

“Would you please fuck me?” Theo’s voice sounded so small compared to the moans from before.

“If you have a request, Theo,” Liam said in a deep, sultry tone, pulling himself up to look Theo in the eye. “I suggest you say it loudly. There’s nothing I wouldn’t give you. Just ask.”

“Liam.”

“Yes?”

“Fuck me.”

Connecting their lips, Liam tried to show to Theo how much he loved him, how much the chimera meant to him. Releasing Theo’s hips, he put his hands on Theo’s face, cupping his cheeks, deepening the kiss. His heart soared every time he kissed Theo.

“I could kiss you forever,” he said, resting his forehead on Theo.

“That’s a long time” Theo replied and averted his gaze. “I doubt you’d want to spend it with me.”

“Hey,” Liam grabbed his jaw and turned him toward him. “I love you more than anything in the world. You changed and I know it. You know it. I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy.”

Theo pulled himself up into a sitting position, Liam also following suit. “How can you love a… monster like me? After everything I’ve done? Liam, you deserve someone as good as you. Someone pure and kind. Not me.”

“You’re not a monster. If anything, you’re more human than I am. Being human doesn’t mean always doing the good thing or the right thing. It means learning from your mistakes. And you learned. You grew up. Evolved. Into this amazing person. I know you changed because I see you. Your past doesn’t define you, Theo. It never will.”

“Okay,” he softly responded. “It’ll take me a while to accept the fact that someone like you actually likes… loves someone like me. But okay.”

“Theo… if you don’t feel the same. You don’t owe me anything, you know that? If one day or even tomorrow or now, you decide I’m not the right person for you, I’ll still be happy for you. And I’ll still be here for you.”

Theo shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes threatening to fall. “No, no. It’s not that. I’ve been in love with you ever since I’ve met you. I don’t even know when I realized it, but that day in the elevator, it took everything in me not to kiss you. I thought you’d just punch me. Liam, I owe you everything. I owe you my life.”

“No, you don’t.” It was Liam’s turn to shake his head. “You don’t owe me anything. Seeing you happy and healthy is enough. Do you understand?”

Theo nodded and smiled at his boyfriend. “You’re amazing.”

Liam blushed. He still didn’t know how to react when Theo complimented him. “Can I continue what I was doing?”

Theo didn’t answer, he just kissed the werewolf. Liam returned to the spot between the chimera’s legs, his lips still connected to Theo’s. Breaking the kiss, he put his hands on Theo’s hips and kissed down his entire body until he reached the spot he was at previously.

Kissing down his belly to his thighs, Liam nuzzled his nose in the crook between Theo’s thigh and groin. The skin down there was soft and slightly sprinkled with hair. The fact he was the only one touching him there made Liam’s dick twitch against its cotton prison.

“Have you ever been touched like this?”

“I’ve had sex a few times, but for someone to do this to me… you’re my first.”

“Good. I like being your first. I hope I’ll your last as well.”

At that Theo’s hips sprang up against his will. “You can’t just say things like that!”

“We’ve both kept quiet for so long. I’m not ashamed of how I feel about you.”

“What about… Scott and the pack?” Theo said, keeping his eyes on Liam, who was still kissing his inner thigh. Lifting his head, they locked eyes. Liam flashed his gold and Theo flashed his blue.

“If Scott has a problem with me dating you… and if he tries to stop me or mess with this in any shape or form. I will rip his head off,” he growled, his speech slurred from the fangs that have grown in his mouth.

“Liam,” Theo reached down and put a hand on his cheek. Liam melted into his touch, closing his eyes and sighing contently. Removing his hand, he nodded at him to let him know he can continue doing what he was doing a moment ago. Liam started sucking the sensitive skin of Theo’s inner thigh and created a few small bruises that healed almost instantly.

Reaching underneath Theo, his fingers grazed his entrance. Liam gently nudged the sensitive rim of Theo’s hole with the tip of his finger, teasing him.

“Oh, fuck!” Theo moaned and snapped his hips up. Liam bit down on the soft spot next to his groin as a punishment.

“Behave, Dore.”

“I will. I promise I will be good for you.”

At that Liam nudged his entrance once again, this time sliding his finger a little bit deeper, but still not in, and quickly pulling it out. Theo’s raggedy breath made his head spin with lust and desire, but he quickly put those thoughts aside. He stopped sucking on Theo’s thigh and pushed his legs up, revealing Theo’s pink fluttery hole. Licking a thin stripe over it, Theo bit down on his lip and stifled a moan.

“You can be loud. In fact, I want you to be loud. You don’t have to be quiet anymore, Dore.”

Liam licked Theo’s hole a little bit harder this time, his tongue almost going past the ring of muscles. This time Theo wasn’t quiet. He let out a loud moan, followed by a litany of curses. Liam smiled to himself. He was going to destroy him, pull him apart, and put him back again. Theo will be ruined for anyone else. He’ll be his and only his.

Swirling his tongue across the rim and wetting it, Liam’s fingers dug deeper into the soft skin of Theo’s thighs. Theo was holding his legs and panting, and every time Liam licked and licked, his grip weakened, prompting Liam to help him.

“You taste so good, T. I wonder how you’ll feel around my dick. Probably fucking perfect, like you are.”

Theo’s breath was short and panting, only letting soft, small moans at Liam’s words. His cock was pressed against his stomach and he was on edge. It was driving him insane.

“Liam… please.”

“Please, what?”

“Do something. Fuck me, put your fingers in me. Just do something. I need you.”

“Okay. Anything for you.” He reached into the nightstand and pulled a bottle of lube. Slicking his fingers, he slipped one digit in Theo’s hole, swirling it around to relax the ring of muscles at the entrance. Putting his second finger in, he took his time, scissoring and twisting them to make sure Theo’s completely prepared.

When he put his third finger in, Theo pushed himself down on them, chasing some sort of ecstasy, fucking himself on Liam’s fingers. Liam made sure to graze Theo’s prostate a few times, edging him closer to his orgasm.

“Liam. Please. Let me come. Please.”

“Okay.” Liam let Theo release his legs from the hold and took his dick in his mouth, his fingers still in him. He bobbed his head up and down, licking Theo’s dick and taking it all the way down his throat, all while pushing his fingers in and out of Theo’s hole.

Theo’s orgasm was approaching, like a wave of electricity, a big pile of energy in the pit of his stomach, threatening to erupt. He tried to alert Liam, pulling his head off of his dick, but Liam just sunk deeper, taking Theo’s dick deeper into his throat until Theo could feel the plush walls of his throat.

“Arghhh…” Theo came with a loud moan, Liam milking him dry and sucking him clean. Gently pulling his fingers out of Theo’s hole, he wiped them on a T-shirt he found on the bed. He pulled himself up to look at Theo. With his clean hand, he caressed his cheek and nuzzled into his neck, kissing him softly.

“Go to sleep, Dore,” Liam said as he saw Theo’s lids fluttering from exhaustion.

“What about you? I want to make you feel good.”

“There’s no greater pleasure for me than giving you pleasure.”

Theo opened his eyes wide and looked at Liam, who was already looking at him. It was a look filled with love and previously Theo might avert his eyes or feel disgusted at the obvious display of affection. Now, he only felt warm and safe. It made him feel strong and important.

“Let me,” Theo said, fighting sleep to give Liam what he deserved. “I want to feel you. Taste you.”

He slid Liam’s soaked boxers off. His cock jumped out and fell thick on his stomach. He put his hand on the base, guiding it toward his lips.

“I won’t last long. I almost came just from the sounds you made,” Liam warned him.

As soon as Theo put his lips on the tip of his cock, Liam’s hips snapped up and he hissed. Theo pressed his thumb deeper into Liam’s hip making him lay back down.

“It’s your turn now to behave.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Theo licked the tip and swirled his tongue all over it, eliciting soft moans from Liam. Opening his lips wider, he slid slowly down the shaft, Liam’s thick member twitching slightly at the attention it was getting after being neglected.

Pushing his cock deeper into his mouth, tears came to his eyes.

“Theo,” Liam warned as Theo reached the base of Liam’s cock. Bobbing his head up and down, he dragged the tip of his tongue across the thick vein underneath the shaft. Every time he reached the tip, he let his tongue play with it a little, only to swallow Liam’s length completely again.

After a few times going up and down, Theo pushed Liam down his throat again, this time humming around it contently. Liam could feel his orgasm bubbling in his stomach, the heat pooling, and threatening to spill. He pulled Theo off, but it was too late. He came in Theo’s mouth, the chimera happily sucking him dry and clean, swirling his tongue across the tip one last time.

“You’re perfect, you know that?” Liam said as Theo laid next to him. His chest was lifting up and down, trying to get some air.

“I’ve been told.” A growl made Theo look at the werewolf next to him. “By you. You’re the only one that matters.”

“I love you.”

“I… I love you, too.”

They watched one another in silence for a few minutes, both of them trying to regulate their breathing.

“Thank you,” Theo whispered.

“For what?”

“For believing in me. For giving me another chance,” he said, as he caressed Liam’s cheek. “For loving me, when I didn’t love myself. For giving me time and space.”

“For everything.”

Liam’s eyes welled up with tears. “Oh, Theo. I love you. I would do anything for you.”

“I know. I’ll be forever grateful for that.”

Liam reached out and pulled Theo into a hug, letting him snuggle into his side. Kissing the top of his head, he rested his chin on it and sighed contently.

“Let’s sleep, okay?”

Theo mumbled a response and a few moments later his breathing evened out, letting Liam know he was fast asleep. He had everything he needed. A forever with Theo was not enough, but he couldn’t wait for their forever to start.


End file.
